


Switch Boy!! (or A Series of Oh Sehun's Dumb Ideas)

by Kokris



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Genderswap, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokris/pseuds/Kokris
Summary: Sehun's first biggest wish comes true... from there on, it's a bunch of dumb things he does and drags Jongin in his dumb ideas





	Switch Boy!! (or A Series of Oh Sehun's Dumb Ideas)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to warn that this starts with Sehun as a girl. he becomes a dude after. and then the pronouns will slowly change. friendly reminder that this is CRACK. And it's me projecting my 'what if' scenarios. I crossposted this on Aff too.

Oh Seohun wasn't very comfortable in her skin.

Since childhood, she's always wanted to be a boy, because they were allowed to play rough games like wrestling, they got really cool toys like mini cars, planes and robot toys, but all she had as a girl were dolls.

When she turned 7, she asked her parents to turn her into a boy for these reasons.

 

As time went on, she got used to her dolls, had boy toys as well, and still was a bit too boyish for other girls. So she spent a lot of time with boys and became a complete tomboy. She eventually realized that the world was unfair and that boys had more advantages than girls: It was easier for them to get jobs and they had a higher salary than girls and they weren't looked down upon if they hooked up with girls all the time.

And so, when she turned 16, Seohun asked and wished to become a boy for these reasons.

 

But as she got older and she discovered the world of gay fanfictions, gay ships, yaoi and BL literature, she really felt weird in her skin as a girl. She wanted to fuck a boy, desperately, but she didn't have a dick, and her chest wasn't flat enough (quite the opposite: She had quite a package up there that had boys drooling, unbeknownst to her).

She wanted to feel everything, all the wonders, the beauty of sex, but in a male body. She also desperately wanted to stick her imaginary dick inside Kim Jongin, her crush and best friend since elementary school.

 

For these reasons, whenever she could, she wished to become a boy.

 

As they were walking home together after a long day of shopping for both her and Jongin, she announced that she was moving a bit far from him, in a small apartment on her own.

 

Jongin was so shocked he nearly dropped everything he was holding. When Seohun asked if he wanted to help her move in, he accepted in a heartbeat.

As he helped her move out, he saw her collection of BL mangas and manhwas and teased her non stop about it. After a week, she was completely done moving in and took a walk around her new neighborhood with Jongin.

On their way, they had to stop twice. The first time was because Jongin found a ball rolling near him and grabbed it ( he had to bend down at at that moment, Seohun swore that if she had a dick, she would get a hard on) and waited for its owner to come back (a small child that was oh so adorable) and the second time was because an old lady wanted to cross the road and both he and Seohun gave her help and support. To thank them, the lady gave Seohun a necklace with a tiny plant in an equally tiny jar hanging from it.

"this is for good luck," she explained.  
"wait until the full moon, and at midnight, make a wish with your most significant other. Your desires will come true, my darling. Keep this with you at all time".

Seohun blushed and thanked the lady. She watched her go away just in case she might need something else, then left only when the old lady entered a building.

 

Then she and Jongin restarted walking, he suggested they used it that night, since the moon was full.

"you never know if it will work if you don't try" he explained.

"I have no significant other...?"

"I'm right here"

"wha-uuuuuh how???"

"how many real friends do you have?"

"a thousand and they are all you."

"ew stop it with the cheesiness. "

 

That night, they stayed up late together until midnight.

They both made their wish together and then waited.

"it doesn't work" she declared after waiting an hour.

Jongin hugged her from behind and tried to reassure her.

"maybe an hour isn't enough. I think we should sleep or you'd be tired tomorrow. "

Seohun yawned and nodded, following Jongin in her bedroom and they laid down together, spooning like lovers do.

 

 

*

 

 

Jongin was the first to wake up. He quietly recalled last night's events and smiled at the thought that he fell asleep with Seohun in his arms.

He didn't want to open his eyes yet, so he quietly listened to his surroundings.

A soft snore piqued his interest. The closest person to him was Seohun so it must have been her but something was off about it. It was a bit too deep to be a girl's snores. Then again it's Seohun we're talking about. Anything is possible with her.

Jongin circled her waist and pulled her with his arm against him. Her hair still had that fruity scent he loved (he really needed to ask what shampoo she used).

He let his hand run over the expanse of her stomach like she always did to him when they were watching movie marathons together.

Her never realized how toned her stomach was until now. He let his hand lower to her hipbones where he gently rubbed circles with his thumb. Seohun subconsciously stuck her butt out at the motion and Jongin held back a moan. He softly pressed his lips on her shoulder then finally opened his eyes...

 

...and nearly screamed.

 

His arms weren't wrapped Seohun- instead they were around a young man. A boy with long, brown hair, broad shoulders, a lean but fit body that was trapped in a crop top.

"what the..." He mumbled while looking around for any sign of Seohun.

The guy stirred and let out a groan like Seohun always does when she wakes up.

He turned around and faced Jongin and squinted.

"Hey Nini" he mumbled before cutely rubbing his eyes like Seohun would do.

 

Wait- did Jongin just think that guy was cute??

 

"who are you and what did you do to Seohun?"

 

"what the hell, Jongin. It's too early for this shit. I wanna cuddle." The boy frowned then pouted.

 

"I don't even know you, for fuck's sake" Jongin insisted.

 

"Jongin, cut it. You've known me since we were kids." The boy frowned again.

 

And then it hits him. This boy acts and talks just like Seohun, he claims to know Jongin since elementary, he's wearing Seohun's large crop top she likes to sleep with, and if Jongin looked closely... He looks just like her.

 

"Seohun?" He tried.

 

"what?" The other answered.

 

"did you... Wish to become a boy?"

 

"how did you know?"

 

 Jongin raised an eyebrow. "magic?" He replied but only got a questioning glare from the boy.

"I can't believe my Seohun could be so dumb and determined." He wrapped his arms around "her" again and rested his head on the younger's forehead. Seohun pressed "her" body fully against his and Jongin felt something warm and hard press against his thigh.

This cannot be happening, right? It's Seohun's first day as a boy, this couldn't happen already, right?

 

"Seohun?" He called out.

 

Said "girl" hummed in response.

 

"are you hard?"

 

Seohun looked at him funny. "are you high? I'm a girl, and as far as I'm concerned, I have no dick, so I can't get hard.

Then again- how did you know I'm attracted to you? That would be the only way for you to find out if I'd get hard if I were a boy- !!"

 

Jongin interrupted "her" by touching around "her" lower region until he was around "her" dick and gently traced along "her" length through her thin panties, making "her" dick twitch and sending shivers through her body.

 

"so... You were saying?" He teased as he kept tracing 'her' length until she became breathless.

 

"I....fuck- what are you doing to me? Why do I feel so..."

 

"hot? Like there is something inside you that you desperately need to release?"

 

"yeah- how did you know??"

 

Jongin quietly peeled off the blanket off her. "have a look at your body."

 

Seohun thought he was acting weird but did as he told anyway.

Her eyes widened until they were the size of two plates, her jaw dropped and she mentally screeched.

 

"J-Jongin..." her voice was shaking. To say she was shocked is an understatement.

 

"yes?" he calmly replied.

 

"what happened to me?" She gulped, looked at him then stared back at her body.

 

"your wish came true." Jongin answered with a smile as if he just told her santa was real.

 

"but why am I still hard? We're not touching. We're not having any sexual conversation either. You just touched me a bit..." She asked, puzzled.

 

"it's not gonna go away on its own." He smirked at her.

 

"make it go away!" Seohun was blushing so hrd and she wanted the earth to swallow her whole.

 

"wha-no!" Jongin backed away. He didn't want to be tempted to do ... things to her. Not in this state.

 

"Jongin! Please? For your small Seohun that you love since forever?" She pouted.

 

Jongin let out a long sigh.

"... What do you want me to do?"  he asked.

 

"make it become un-hard" she whined and Jongin wondered how much cuter could she get.

 

"yes, but how? There are many ways." he looked at her and slightly blushed when many M scenarios flooded his brain.

 

"just... Do whatever you want!" She pouted. She sounded quite desperate, now that he thought about it.

 

Since she had no particular idea of what she wanted, maybe he might just check off something from his bucket list??

"can I try something i always wanted to do?" he carefully asked, the blush on his cheeking becoming a bit more evident.

 

"sure, whatever" She closed her eyes and sighed.

 

Jongin lowered himself on the bed until his face was at the same level as Seohun's crotch.

He took in the sight of her toned tummy, her manly hips, her manly self in these tight, lacey, delicate pink panties.

Her hard dick was poking out from the side of her panties -it seemed to invite, even beg Jongin to lick or touch it. He lowered his head and gave a quick lick at the tip. Seohun shuddered and gripped the sheets.

Jongin shifted a bit then put the tip in his mouth, happily sucking as if he had a lollipop in his mouth.

 

*

 

"Where did you learn how to fuck my mouth like that?" Jongin asked after swallowing her cum.

 

"I didn't. My body moved on it's... Own? I just realized I have a deep voice. OH MY GOD THIS IS SO COOL!!" she started squealing but it didn't sound as cute as when she had a feminine voice.

 

"really?" Jongin raised an eyebrow.

 

"yes" she cutely answered trying to hide her red cheeks with her hands.

 

"you haven't realized your crop top is now tight as well?" Jongin questionned, surprised.

 

"no" She childishly shook her head.

 

"and that your dick looks really cute in these panties?" Jongin went on.

 

"Jongin!" she fake scolded.

 

"okay, okay ~" Jongin chuckled.

 

He walked up to her and gently nudged her side.

"so... how does it feel to be in a boy's body, so far?" he asked, genuinely curious.

 

"I don't... I'm not as sensitive as I was as a girl, I can't cum as much as I could as a girl, but so far so good." She answered, face red with embarrassment.

 

"I'll need to pee- train you now." Jongin thought out loud.

 

"what -why??" Seohun nearly shrieked.

 

"you know how to use this thing?" Jongin raised his eyebrow at her as if to tell her "are you kidding me right now".

 

"I guess?" Seohun tried to sound convincing.

 

"Call me if you need to pee. Meanwhile... I'm gonna take a shower. Unless you wanna join...?" Jongin didn't really know why he asked that. But he prepared himself for any scenarios, considering he was asking that to Oh Seohun.

 

"I do, actually." She answered.

 

"then come. I can't wait to explore your new body." Jongin excitedly said.

 

"gosh, why am I friends with a pervert" Seohun rolled her eyes at him and got up with him.

 

"because that pervert is the only guy that can keep up with your bullshit" Jongin teased then pecked her nose.

 

"JONGIN!" 

 

"okay, I might love you too" Jongin added, wrapping his arms around her.

 

She didn't even make it to the shower before Jongin shamelessly groped her butt.

 

"oh shit it still feels as soft and squishy from when you were a girl- and it still jiggles when you walk! I don't know if that's cute or just downright sexy. " he excitedly commented.

 

"that's you being a pervert." Seohun showed him the middle finger.

 

Jongin shrugged and laughed at her cute self and followed her inside.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

In the shower, she thought they were going to wash themselves separately, but clearly, Jongin had other plans.

When Seohun turned on the water, she let it fall over her while she was looking for the soap that seemed to have disappeared. While she was looking, she felt Jongin's body press against her from behind, his hands already rubbing her skin at random places.

'ah, so that's where the soap went' she thought. She made the mistake of turning around to face Jongin.

He smirked and continued soaping around her front and did not miss any opportunity to tease her: He fondled with her balls, stroked her dick a little, flicked her nipples, played with her nipples...then he slowly made his way to her back and that's when the teasing became worse.

Jongin didn't just settle with groping her butt - he also slid a finger along her buttcrack, spread her cheeks, toyed with her entrance, dipped a finger in... He even started fingering her and stretched her out.

 

"J-Jongin, what are your i-intentions??" She managed between two moans.

 

"discover your new body... And maybe fuck you. right here. You don't have to do all this for me."

 

Seohun couldn't believe what she was hearing. No sound made past her open lips as she stared at Jongin, shock written all over her face.

 

"will you let me...?" He shyly mumbled.

She still couldn't say a word so she dumbly nodded.

 

He rinsed her first, then he turned her around so her back faced him.

 

"put your hands on the wall and uhm.... stick out your butt for me?" he commanded. Seohun did as she was told and anticipated for what was coming.

Jongin spread her cheeks and nudged her entrance with the tip of his dick a few times before he locked it between her cheeks. He slowly starts moving, his dick sliding between her cheeks, getting a few moans from her.

 

Not too long after, he pushed his dick in her entrance and was ramming his dick inside her. From where he stood, he had a great view of his dick disappearing between the two soft cheeks and her butt jiggling with each and every thrust of his. The erotic sight being accompanied by small moans caused his hips to snap on their own at a faster, more erratic pace, hitting her prostate with every thrust. Seohun came to soon due to the oversensitivity she had in that area.

It didn't take him too long to finish inside her, painting her walls white. 

They stayed like in that position for a few minutes, just the time they needed to come down from their high, then Jongin pulled out. He cleaned them both before wrapping a towel around both their bodies and then walked out with Seohun, hand in hand.

 

"we should cut your hair" Jongin told her, matter of factly.

 

"wha-noooo I like my hair! It took me so long to grow it out-" Seohun whined but was quickly interrupted by Jongin.

 

"do you want people to mistake you for a girl?" he asked, squinting at her.

 

"...No? But at this point- fuck it. I waited and took so much care of my hair to have it this long, I'm not gonna cut it just because I'm a boy now. Besides, I like guys with long hair, so why not be one?" She shrugged.

 

Jongin sighed. This was a lost case. They walked out of the bathroom together and Jongin settled with wearing the same clothes, except he had no boxers on him so he went commando.

But he had to do something about Seohun. 

She couldn't go out like that wearing an oversized lace up cropped sweater that revealed a nipple everytime it slipped off her shoulder and extremely short shorts that made her cute butt peek out from under. 

Not only was it feminine, but it revealed too much. He didn't want other guys or other girls to stare at her in these.

 

Jongin grabbed his car keys and was about to head out when he felt a tug at his pants' waist band. He looked behind and found an adorable Seohun curiously looking at him.

"where are you going?" she asked. He could almost see the question mark floating on top of her head.

"to the mall"

"without me??" Seohun pouted and jutted out her lower lip and Jongin put his finger on her lips to push it back to its original place.

"I'm gonna buy you clothes, you can't go out looking like this." he calmly explained.

"why not? I'm wearing clothes-" Seohun tried to argue but was once again interrupted by Jongin.

"but you're a boy and a boy doesn't usually wear these. And even if they did - people are going to stare at you and I don't want that." Jongin explained.

"who cares if they stare? I wouldn't blame them, though, I'm quite handsome." Seohun smirked.

"I care. I don't want other guys or girls drooling over you. You're too precious for that." Jongin winked at her.

"you jealous?" Seohun teased.

"no, I'm protective. Especially when it comes to you." Jongin flicked her forehead.

"aweee what did I do to deserve you?" Seohun gushed like a grandma.

"nothing. I'm the one that came to you." Jongin flashed her his million dollar smile hat had eveyone at his feet.

With that he leaned in and pressed a small kiss on her nose then left.

 

*

 

It's not that Jonign didn't want Seohun to expose her skin, but Jongin didn't want her to show her skin at all. He felt angry just at the thought of someone else looking at her, touching her even in the most innocent way, or even talking to her.

But he wasn't in love with her.

 

He always wanted to protect her against the world, keep her to himself, he never liked sharing her with her friends or his friends, he always felt proud when he saw her wearing his clothes, when she gave him her virginity both as a girl and a guy...

But he wasn't in love with her.

 

Whenever they were alone together, he would have that urge to kiss her. He wanted to see her every day of his life until the day he'd die. He wanted to grow old with her. He loved seeing her with kids because he imagined her with their own children and that made him happy.

But he didn't want to marry her, and more importantly, he wasn't in love with her.

 

After going through a few shops, he drove back to her place and rang the bell.

Seohun opened the door and pulled him in for a small kiss.

"what did you get me?" She asked, batting her lashes as if she was trying to seduce him.

"ew it's ugly when you do that" he faked gagged. "I brought you the basic. Jeans, t shirts, dress shirts... Underwear..."

"you bought me men's underwear?" she asked scrunching up her nose.

"yeah. How are you gonna get a guy with your girly panties?"

"I don't know... Maybe I can get a guy into kinky stuff..." She gave him a cute innocent smile.

"Seohun"

"okay, okay." She sighed.

"we have to do something about your name, by the way." Jongin thought out loud, once again.

"but I like Seohun..."

"Sehun"

"whaaaaat?? But Jongiiiiiiiiiiin..." Seohun pouted.

"do that again and I won't hesitate to screw the lights out of you" Jongin slapped a hand over his mouth as soon as he said that.

"see? I am irresistible. Now if you don't mind, please, fuck me like you just said. "

"no Sehun-don't even think about it." He threatened as Seohun caged him against the wall and nosed up his jaw, leaving a few wet kisses here and there.

"please..." She gave him the look and Jongin knew immediately where this was going.

"fuck me..." She whispered in his ear while she pressed their bodies together.

 

Now that they were so close, Jongin noticed a few things about her new body.

First, she was taller. She seemed to be around 6ft something when she used to be 5ft 8, but one thing was sure: she was definitely taller than him.

Also, she may have long hair, she still looked manly. She had a perfect, sharp jaw, just like his friend Taemin. Her eyes were still big but something about them were soft- too soft for any normal boy. The way she gazed at him might be the reason why he thought like this. And her lips. They were still as pink as ever, still soft and plump and still looked like they were begging to be kissed.

Jongin's hands worked on their own and managed their way to her hips. She leaned down and kissed him gently.

"will you let me put the bags down?" He asked once she let go of his lips

"yes, but you'll have to lay me down later" she answered before detaching herself from him, happily skipping away as he just stood there with a hard-on.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“I need to pee”

  
  


Kim Jongin never thought these four words would fill him with so much dread. Yet, when he heard a little boy tell that to his parents he froze in his spot and he felt a rush of memories come back in his mind to haunt him.

  
  


Let’s be honest- he did say that if Seohun (or rather Sehun as he calls her now) needed to urinate, she just had to tell him and he would use that opportunity to pee-train her. And when it happened…. you could say he didn’t like the experience.

  
  


Seohun is horrible at aiming and she knows it. There is also a reason why whenever she and her friends decided to tease boys while washing their cars, she was banned from using the hose.

  
  


So by the time she was able to pee like a fucking grown up man (that she technically is), it was a disaster. Jongin’s hands were sore from using so much cleaning products to clean the bathroom after her. She’s worse than a small child and her playful attitude was of no help.

  
  


At least now it was all over and the only thing tht changed was that he has to use lots of lotion on his hands so they could gain the soft texture they once had before _Oh fucking Se(o)hun_ happened.

 

Jongin sighed. He never thought his existence would be reduced to live such embarassing moments with his best friend.

This walk to the park was supposed to be relaxing, but with these still vivid memories rushing back in, it's anything but relaxing.  
  
  


  
  


*

  
  


They had about a week before class started and Jongin planned on telling Seohun's parents and friend about everything that just happened to her and not to be shocked over the following days.

But when he showed up at her apartment, he was thrown off by eager lips that pressing against his. The kiss was short enough to have him keep his cool but long enough for him to melt and close his eyes. Seohun broke the kiss a bit too suddenly for his taste, but when Jongin opened his eyes, he thought he might forgive his best friend on the spot because it was damn hard to stay mad at such a cute person.

«What brings you here ? » Seohun asked as she leaned on the door frame, her tall figure overpowering Jongin.

  
  


" I... i wanted to spend time with you before class starts... and tell you that you should tell people about your new self. " Jongin blushed and looked away as he answered.

  
  


" When you say 'people', you mean my friends, right ? Because if you do, they are in the living room, waiting for me to come back. "

  
  


" They know ? " Jongin was surprised Seohun actually thought about that.

  
  


" yeah " Seohun shrugged .

  
  


" how did they react ? " Jongin was curious. Part of him didn't want to accept the fact that he didn't tell them himself, but oh well.

  
  


" called me an idiot " Seohun shrugged again.

  
  


" Serves you right " Jongin snickered.

  
  


" so how long to you intend to stand there ? You know you can just waltz in whenever and however you want, right ? " Seohun crossed her arms over her broad chest.

  
  


" does that mean i can literally waltz in ? " Jongin grinned from ear to ear and barked out a laugh when Seohun tried to hit him.

" why am i even friends with an idiot " Seohun rolled her eyes and walked away, only to have hands grab her butt not even halfway to her destination.

" Jongin, please keep your hands to yourself, i have guests "

" and yet you're wearing … latex booty shorts. I thought you threw them away months ago. "

" Noooooooo i like them too much "

The pair was too immersed in their small conversation to notice they were already in the living room.

  
  


"Not to be rude, but do you want us to leave ? "one of the girls asked.

Seohun instantly moved away from Jongin and blushed. " Uuh- no it's fine. I... I'm sorry. "

" You don't have to apologize. We're used to you two, it's just OH WON'T YOU LOOK AT THE TIME WE'RE GONNA BE LATE AT TAEMIN'S PARTY IF WE DON'T LEAVE NOW AND WE DIDN'T GO SHOPPING YET BYE SEOHUN BYE JONGIN " and in an instant, all the girls left, leaving Seohun with Jongin.

  
  


" shit, i completely forgot about that party! I have nothing to wear ! " Seohun gasped and rn to her room and started going through her clothes.

" You want to go to his party ? Even when he doesn't know you're... like this ? " Jongin asked in a scolding tone.

" Look Jongin, I lve you but sometimes you're a pain. They probably won't even recognize me until i tell them 'hey i'm seohun now i go by Sehun and my wish came true ' ! Besides, it's not like Min would mind having an uninvited guest, so i can pass either way. "

" But like you said, you have nothing to wear.... ? "

" I think I do have something to wear. I'm gonna try something on the guys and you're gonna be part of it. "

Seohun excitedly squealed.

" Do I even get a say in this ? " Jongin rubbed his hands n his face as if to check if all this was real.

" Nope. "

" And what do I get in return ? "

" I don't know. You get to bend me over. Or I get to bend you over, whichever you want "

" Uh... Knowing you and the size of your dick, i'd rather bend you over. I want to be able to walk later. "

" Yehet ! "

  
*  
  


Jongin felt very embarrassed as he stood at the front door of Taemin's house ad he blames Sehun for it. When Seohun said she had nothing to wear, he was right and Jongin kinda expected the guy (girl?) to steal clothes from him or to go shopping.

But clearly, Sehun had other plans.

So there he was, standing proud, tall and confident in his 6 inch heeled thigh high boots, wearing very short shorts under a checkered shirt tied around his hips and a very short white cropped top and to sinish it off, he wore his signature big hoop earrings and dark gray beanie.

Jongin was there when Sehun took the time to shave his very long legs to perfection and when he took nearly an hour before going for a simple but dramatic dark makeup.

  
  


" I want to surprise them by wearing an outfit like my idol, Naomi Smalls " he said.

Jongin wans't very fond of the idea while thinking 'who the fuck is this Naomi Smalls girl' but when he realized not only it was not a girl, but it was a very gorgeous drag queen, he was getting even more anxious to see how the heck would Sehun pull off such a style since even as a girl he wasn't so extra. The only and main thing he could have found in common between the two was the very long straight black hair that stopped at his waist.

  
  


Jongin wanted the ground to swallow him because he has never been so embarrassed.

  
  


When Taemin finally came to open the door, he was surprised to see Jongin since he said there was a very small chance that he came to the party and he was even more surprised to see he didn't come alone.

" Hey Jongin. I thought there was a very small chance that you'd come " he said, surprise barely concealed in his voice.

" Well, it's your lucky day because i was able to come, finally. Where are the guys ? " Jongin answered quickly before Sehun could place a word.

Taemin lead Jongin to one of the rooms uprtairs where were the other guys. As soon as he stepped in with Sehun, it was like tipe stopped. Everyone stopped talking and gaped at Jongin and his best friend. Chanyeol whistled before breaking the silence after what seemed like forever.

" She got legs " he said, shamelessly looking at Sehun's legs.

" She's my best friend, don't look at her like that " Jongin blurted out before stopping himself.

Joonmyun raised an eyebrow. " What happened to Seohun ? "

" When did you replace the cute hybrid by... mrs. Sex-On-Legs ? " asked Baekhyun, clearly confused.

Sehun blushed at the nicknames. " I can hear you, y'a know ? " she said.

  
  


If everyone was surprised by her appearance, then it was an understatement to say they were shocked by the sound of her voice.

" Jongin you never told me you were into crossdressers. " Kyungsoo bluntly said.

  
  


Behind them, Taemin whistled. " Now this is getting interesting. Jongin why don't you sit down and explain everything ? " he gestured both to the couch.

  
  


Jongin sighed and did what he was told. _This was going to be a long night..._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you know this from Aff, you'll notice I put the first 4 chapters in here. ANYWAY, leave a word in the comments down below! Suggest stuff if you want to. I mean that's the sole purpose of this fanfic after all. A bunch of "what if" all over the place.


End file.
